


Bait Too Good To Resist

by Quarra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Biting, CBT, Captivity, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, Come Marking, Consentacles, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consentacles, Edging, F/M, Fanart, Gang Rape, HTP, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Hydra Trashbook 2, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Marking, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Milking, Multi, NSFW Fanart embedded, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Object Insertion, Octo-Bucky, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Temp De-serumed Steve Rogers, Tentacles, Thor Loki and Natasha are only mentioned in passing, Triple Penetration, bukaki, seriously, this is just filthy filthy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra
Summary: When Steve is temporarily de-serumed by a spell from Loki, he decides this is a fantastic opportunity to play bait for Hydra in the hopes that they will capture him and take him to Bucky is being held. His plan succeeds, but his captivity is far worse than he expected it to be.





	Bait Too Good To Resist

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to cryo_bucky, tipsy kitty, and kinkajou for being my betas, and to the Trash Slack in general for being supportive, kind, and encouraging. Thank you so much folks. <3
> 
> Also, this is filled with terrible things. Read at your own risk.

_Well,_ Steve thought, _this is what I wanted._

Steve shivered. He was naked, hooded, and bound to the point where he couldn’t do more than a bit of wiggling, no matter how much he tried.

_Kind of._

In the two years that followed the Insight incident in DC, Steve had only gotten the barest hints about what happened to Bucky. Then a few months ago Natasha brought rumors to Steve that Hydra had re-acquired their Asset.

Steve didn’t think it was possible to be more determined or enraged; turns out he was wrong. But no matter how many bases he and the Avengers demolished, he got no closer to finding Bucky. In the mean time, they still had Avenging business to attend to.

So when during the most recent disaster a spell from Loki turned him back into his pre-serum state, Steve decided that it was the perfect opportunity to play bait and lure in Hydra.

Steve didn’t bother mentioning his plan to the rest of the team. He knew what they would say. That it was far too dangerous. That he was suicidal. That it wasn’t worth it.

They just didn’t get it. Yes, it was dangerous, but Steve would be damned if he’d let Bucky stay in Hydra’s hands for one second longer than he had to.

Thor had assured him that Loki’s spell would only last a few days. It was a small window of time, but Steve figured if he could make himself available for potential kidnapping, Hydra would take him up on the opportunity. They had to be watching the Avengers; they _had_ to have seen his very public shrinking after the spell hit him.

Hell, it was on YouTube. Steve was pretty sure _everyone_ had seen it.

All he had to do was survive whatever they would do to him for a couple days and then he’d get all of his strength back and be able to bust his way out, hopefully with Bucky in tow.

Of course, his plan hinged on them not just killing him right off the bat. When he considered the possibilities he weighed the odds that someone higher up would want to either gloat or get a little revenge. He decided it was worth the risk.

His plan worked. Distressingly well, in fact.

It only took a couple of hours hanging out in an area that he suspected was under surveillance for him to get dragged into an unmarked van.

_Natasha must be having fits right now_ , he mused darkly. One of the first things they did was search for any trackers he might have. The serum didn’t allow for foreign objects to stay inside his body, so trackers on his clothes were his only option.

So when the Hydra agents cut off all of his clothes without even bothering to untie him, Steve wasn’t terribly surprised.

Not very _happy_ about it, but also not surprised.

He was tossed face down onto the floor of the SUV they had dragged him into. He heard someone sit down on the bench seat next to him. A pair of booted feet stepped on his back and grinded down a bit.

“Hey there, Cap.”

Rumlow. Of course he survived the Triskelion.

“Not looking so hot there, are yah? Don’t worry. We’ll take care of you.” The boots shifted, one onto his neck and the other onto his ass. Rumlow leaned into him, grinding his face and hips into the rough carpeted floor of the vehicle.

After a few minutes the SUV stopped and Steve was bodily picked up and tossed onto a metal floor. He felt the vibrations of an engine starting up.

_Must be a transport van,_ he thought.

Multiple heavy booted people climbed into the space he was in; each one made the back of the vehicle dip a little with their weight. Shortly after that, the vibration picked up and it was clear they were on their way.

“Driver says we got a little time before we get to the facility.” A boot pressed into the side of Steve’s face. “However will we pass the time.” Steve didn’t have to see Rumlow’s face to know that he was grinning.

Steve rallied. He tried to keep his breathing under control, even though his chest was starting to feel tight. He knew they were gonna make this hard for him. He just has to wait it out.

Someone bodily picked him up off the ground and Steve found himself settled into their lap. His shoulders ached from the way his arms and elbows were tied behind him. His legs were tied together at the knees and ankles.

“Funny how small you are now, Cap,” Rumlow breathed into his ear. He suppressed the shudder that ran through him; he was tied up, naked, blindfolded, and on Rumlow’s lap. Fear coiled in his stomach. He pushed it down. “We all saw the pictures but, man, they really don’t do it justice. I always wondered what it would be like to see you bent over and screaming. _Takin’ one for the team._ Seems like it’s my opportunity to find out. And, hey, maybe we’ll let the Asset do you too?”

_Bucky!_ They had Bucky! Whatever was going to happen next, they were going to take him to Bucky. Steve gritted his teeth and tried to keep calm.

Rumlow chuckled darkly and then pinched Steve’s nipple, _hard_. Steve couldn’t stop the reflexive startle though he did manage to keep quiet.

“After all that shit you put me and the guys through in that elevator, I think it’s only fair we go a few rounds with you. Tit for tat, as they say.” Low chuckles echoed around the back of the vehicle.

With that, Rumlow grabbed Steve’s still-soft dick and squeezed, crushing the tender flesh. Steve arched his back from the pain of it. He wanted to scream so badly but he kept it behind his teeth, refusing to give them the satisfaction.

After a minute, Rumlow let up and Steve sagged in relief. He bit down hard on the gag, suddenly grateful to have something to sink his teeth into. Glad he wouldn’t have to worry about what sounds might come out of his mouth.

There was some shuffling from Rumlow and he shifted Steve around so Steve was facing away from him.

_Oh no,_ Steve thought. Another bolt of dread filled him as he heard Rumlow spit behind him.

“Now, boys. The tech guys said they want him mostly intact. They got some tests to do. So no permanent damage; got it?”

And then a pair of barely wet fingers slipped in between Steve’s ass cheeks and thrust up roughly into his hole. Steve gritted his teeth through the pain and his eyes watered up under the blindfold.

He wouldn’t cry out. He wouldn’t.

“Oooo, so tight Captain Rogers. That must be how you keep that stick lodged up your ass all the time.” Laughter from around the room.

Each jab of Rumlow’s fingers burned and scratched. Steve tried to keep deep breaths going through his nose; breathing through the pain.

Long before Steve’s abused ass could adjust to the intrusion, Rumlow pulled out his fingers and then guided his cockhead to rub on Steve’s hole.

“Got something for yah, Cap. Hope you like it,” he whispered in Steve’s ear. In one powerful thrust he bottomed out inside Steve; his hands forcing Steve’s hips down as he thrust up.

Steve bit down hard on the gag. He _refused_ to give them the satisfaction of hearing anything out of him.

But it hurt, oh did it hurt.

Then Rumlow shoved Steve’s folded knees tight to his chest and wrapped him in a bear hug with his hands under his knees. From there he didn’t even bother pumping in and out, he just bodily lifted Steve up and dropped him back down as hard and as fast as he could.

After months of seeing the Strike team in and out of the locker room, Steve knew that Rumlow’s dick was about average. It didn’t feel that way now. The little bit of spit and finger prepping that was done did nothing to ease the way. Each thrust felt like it would split him in two.

He gritted his teeth harder. Bucky was waiting for him. All he had to do was endure; just bide his time until he could break free and strike back.

“Oh fuck, Cap, your ass is so sweet. I knew you’d be tight, but with your legs tied together like this… Ugh. Ugh. Fuck, did you let Barnes fuck you like this? Were you all tied up for that too?” An ugly laugh echoed around the room.

Something ripped inside him and suddenly the rough drag of Rumlow’s cock was both easier and far more painful. It felt like he was being fucked with a knife as whatever had torn open was repeatedly rubbed against.

He wouldn’t scream. He refused.

It only took a few minutes for Rumlow to slam him down hard one final time. Steve could feel the cock inside him pulse as it shot off in his ass. After a deep groan of satisfaction, Rumlow laughed and pulled Steve off his dick.

“Rollins is up next.” Several voices raised in complaint before Rumlow cut them all off. “Shut the fuck up! Chain of command here. After everyone’s had a turn then he’ll be up for seconds.”

Steve struggled as he was transferred over to another lap and the process started again. Rollins smelled like the thin little cigars he was so fond of. He stank of it. Steve knew he’d never be able to smell them again without thinking of this moment.

That fucking was just as painful as the first; like being reamed with a razor blade. It didn’t help that Rollins was quite a bit more well-endowed than Rumlow, so Steve felt stretched all over again.

“Look’it all that blood and come, just _leakin’_ out of that ass. We’ll get you nice and messy, Cap. Maybe we should have some of the boys come in your hair; take of that hood, mix it all in, and then make you wear it again. No sense in leaving it off and showin’ you where we’re going,” Rumlow crooned next to them.

Rollins was a quiet kind of guy, so Steve wasn’t surprised that he didn’t bother with the dirty talk. He just grunted and groaned his way through the whole thing. Right near the end, he reached around and grabbed Steve’s still soft dick and _squeezed_ , crushing the tender flesh right as he came.

Steve stopped breathing it hurt so bad. The deep pulsing in his ass was lost underneath the awful waves of torment from his abused cock.

He still didn’t scream. He wouldn’t.

“Huh,” Rollins said, panting. “Not a peep. Ah well. Next up.”

And Steve was passed off again.

“Hurt him real good, Mitchell. I wanna hear him begging by the end of this,” Rumlow added.

“You got it, boss.”

By this time it was all Steve could do just to stay quiet. His jaw ached from biting down on the gag. If they ever decided to take it off, Steve swore to himself he’d take someone’s dick off with it.

“Not really into dudes, Cap, but your half girl already, being all tiny like this,” Mitchell whispered to him.

Now there were more than chuckles around them; the rest of the team started to quietly bullshit amongst each other while they waited for their turn.

And the thing was, it was the _same old shit_ that they always bullshitted about before and after an op. Steve had heard these guys talk about this crap a dozen times. Morris bitching about his loud-ass neighbors. Turner talking about his stupid fucking hot rod. Torres poking fun at Rollins and Rollins quietly scoffing at him.

Each new dick in his ass felt more painful than the last. Fluids trickled down his cheeks and all over his legs. By about the sixth or seventh round, Steve was tossed face first onto the ground.

“Ughk. He’s a fucking mess. Getting that nasty shit all over my gear.” Hall. That was Hall. Hall had an ex-wife and two little kids that he didn’t have custody of.

“That’s the fucking point, jackass. Just fuck him like that so we can fill his ass up. I want him to remember each and every one of us.” Rumlow again.

_Classy_ , Steve thought.

The brief reprieve was welcome, even if his face was being ground into the floor. It felt like his whole ass was on fire, a burning, pulsing, _stinging_ pain that flooded his other senses. Steve knew that by tomorrow he’d have handprints all over, too. It always took a good day for bruises to really bloom on him.

He felt some wet spatter on his back. Raucous laughter echoed all around, along with jeers of, “Couldn’t keep it in?” and “Pahaha, thirty second show!” and “No fucking wonder you can’t keep a girlfriend,” quickly followed by a loud, “Shut the fuck up! I’m just making sure I got a round two in me!”

And then a hand was on his head grinding his face down and he was being fucked again. He couldn’t stop the tears that leaked from his eyes, but still he kept quiet.

Steve would rather bite off his own tongue than let them have the pleasure of hearing him cry.

After another three or four rounds, the whole Strike team fell into gut busting, roaring laugher.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Oh.

It was Reyes, the only woman member of the team.

“The fuck are you gonna do to him?” Rumlow laughed.

“Piss off you dickheads. You jackoffs are having your fun, we’ll I’m gonna have some fun too. With this.” More laughter, this time with a few catcalls of appreciation.

“You’re gonna fuck him with your rifle mounted flashlight?” Rumlow sounded both amused and impressed.

“He always did think the sun shined out of his ass. Now it really will,” she replied. Steve felt it thick blunt edge of the light press against his aching rim. “Awww look, he’s all gaping open. I won’t even need to work it in.”

And then she slammed it home. There were irregular bits on the outside of the light; places where it could be screwed into the frame of the rifle. Each one of them caught on the entrance to Steve’s ass. The change in size made it so the muscles couldn’t adjust and added extra stimulation every time she pumped it in and out. Steve was fairly sure that the only reason it slid in as easily as it did was because of the several loads of cum that were already pumped into him.

A heavy boot crushed his head to the floor, and the jeers started again.

“That’s right, Cap. Take it. Take it all,” Rumlow growled.

There was a banging from one end of the vehicle and a muffled voice shouted in, “Wrap it up, we’re almost there.”

Groans of disappointment all around.

“What the fuck, man, give us some warning,” Jackson bitched. “I just got it up again.” A couple of grunts of assent were repeated around him.

“Yeah, good point. Alright, listen up,” Rumlow ordered. “Reyes, congrats, you just lost your flashlight. Stick that thing way up there. Plug him up. I want his ass loaded with come until we feed him to the fucking Asset. Let him feel that shit sloshing around in him right up until the end. In the mean time, pump it up boys. We’re gonna cream his face.”

The light was shoved even farther up Steve’s ass; he could feel the bulb end of the light flare out snugly against his rim. It was so fucking huge, but he couldn’t get any strength in his abused ass muscles to force it out.

Everything fucking hurt.

He was dragged upright and left kneeling so his heels shoved the light further into his ass, causing him to writhe in pain. The hood was ripped off of him and he blinked into the light of the back of the van. All of Strike grinned around him; cocks out and each of them jerking up a storm.

“Ooooh, look at that glare,” Rumlow taunted. “Say, ahhhhh!”

And then they were coming all over him. Come dripped in his eyes, his hair, in his ears, and all over his front and back. Right after the last of them finished off, Rumlow bagged his head again.

The smell of spunk and sweat was overpowering. Steve’s eyes burned from the come dripping in them and his skin stung. He was flung over someone’s shoulder. By this time the ropes biding him felt like wire cutting into his skin; he was rubbed raw and his ass was in agony. But still Steve said nothing.

Worse still, the plastic mounting nubs on the light inside of him were rubbing up against his inner walls, stimulating him in both a painful and somewhat pleasurable way.

“This is him? Wow. I guess I didn’t say anything about keeping him clean. Well, whatever. Put him over there.”

Whoever it was that was carrying him threw him down into a chair. He landed with all of his weight right on his ass and that flashlight shoved painfully up inside of him. Steve sucked on the gag and ground his teeth.

After that, Steve thought he might have blacked out for a bit. Maybe his mind just went away. He wasn’t sure. But the next indeterminate amount of time was a blur of needles and scans.

Every time he moved, that hard plastic flashlight rubbed inside of him. To his intense shame, he felt himself get a little hard from it. His cheeks burned with the humiliation of it.

Eventually one of the techs in the room noticed.

“Hey. Hey, Bill. Check it out! Captain Goodie Good is getting off on all this!”

There was a chuckle in response.

“Well whatdaya know. Maybe the good Captain is dirtier than we fucking thought. Do you think he got off during Project Rebirth? I saw the old notes for it. Said he was screaming the whole time. Kinda gives you a different perspective on it, huh?”

The needles and the knives and the prodding continued, but now every once in a while one of the techs would jack him off a few strokes, too. Keeping him hard through the whole process. One tech in particular liked to rub right on his frenulum, occasionally circling up to smear around the pre-come that was steadily being milked out of him.

“Think we should get him off?”

“Nah. Fuck that. Let him die with a hard-on. Keep him wanting. His fucking blood work is coming back blank anyways. Not a single trace of the serum. We got no damn use for him.”

“We didn’t really think there would be.”

“Gotta double check though, you know? Anyways. One more blood draw and then we’re done with him. Get one of the Strike guys to toss him to the Asset.”

Laughter.

“It hasn’t eaten in over a week. This is gonna be quick.”

More needles, another quick couple of strokes on his dick, and then Steve was tossed over someone’s shoulder. Rumlow was his guess. He almost cried with relief when the pressure was taken off the flashlight plugging him up.

“Here you are, Cap.” Yup. Rumlow. Steve concentrated on breathing evenly; breathing through the pain. “I’m sure you’re dying to see him. Your buddy, your pal, your _Bucky_. Well. What’s left of him. After we caught up with him again, Hydra decided they didn’t need an Asset that wasn’t a ghost anymore. So there were a few experiments. It’s amazing what even his knock-off Nazi super soldier juice would let him survive. Hell, I think I’ll even take off the hood. You’re gonna want to see this.”

Steve suppressed a shudder.

_Bucky._ Bucky was here and he had been hurt.

A heavy door opened nearby, the hood was ripped off of Steve’s face, and he was tossed in. He landed on his side in a couple inches of standing water. Dried come had crusted all over his face and it was hard to blink his eyes open.

“Have fun. We’ve got a running bet on how long it takes for him to eat you, so try to make it last. I wanna win the pot.”

And then the door slammed behind him.

Steve dipped his face in the water in an attempt to loosen up some of the dried come covering his eyes. He tossed his head around a bit, trying to fling the extra droplets away.

Finally he was able to blink his eyes open. The room he was in was filled with water. While it was only a few inches deep where Steve lay, chances were good it was deeper elsewhere; especially considering the fact that the room seemed empty. There was nothing but blank concrete walls all around and the flat fetid water.

He let his head droop over sideways, getting the rest while he could.

His body _hurt_ and he was still achingly hard. The tepid water he rested in had done nothing to ease the building need in him. He had been kept on edge for most of the time he was with the scientists and his body wanted release. The heavy plastic gear in his ass wasn’t helping. Every little shift rubbed it in just the right way against his swollen prostate. He could feel himself dripping; still being milked by the little movements he was trying so hard to avoid.

Breathing steadily in and out, Steve tried to plan. Tried and failed, really. He had been fucked raw for hours. It was all he could do just to sit there.

He wanted to rub off on the floor underneath him. He wanted to kill every one of the people in this building. Really, though, he just wanted to find Bucky and sleep for a year.

The walls were solid slabs of cement; the only light came from a window placed high up in the door behind him. So when the water started to ripple around Steve, it took him a moment to notice.

Something slithered near his leg under the water. He couldn’t stop the startled jump he made when he felt it; the movement rubbed the flashlight hard inside of him and sent a jolt of pain-pleasure right into his cock. Steve dug his teeth into his gag again, closed his eyes, and focused on his breathing.

More light touches snaked around him and when he opened his eyes again he saw a dark form peaking out of the water at the other end of the room. All he could make out was dark wet hair and shining blue eyes. The figure rose a little further, revealing the rest of his face and shoulders.

_Bucky_ , Steve thought. He could just make out the features of Bucky’s face and the dull shine of his metal left shoulder.

And then more shapes rose out of the water; writhing snake-like forms that reached out and coiled around Steve, dragging him towards Bucky.

_Tentacles. These are tentacles holding me up._ His thoughts sounded slightly hysterical, even to him.

The closer he got, the higher Bucky rose in the water, and Steve could finally see that the long sinuous limbs were grafted into Bucky’s skin. A huge plethora of tentacles had completely replaced Bucky’s legs.

Steve choked off a whimper. Rumlow said they did experiments. Soon Steve was utterly wrapped up in the strangely smooth dark blue appendages. Bucky reached out with his human hands and ran them up and down Steve’s naked form.

His hips jerked forward involuntarily when Bucky caressed near his dripping dick. The tentacles wrapped further around him as Bucky dragged Steve closer and licked his face.

_Fangs. Bucky has fangs now,_ Steve thought absently. The feel of Bucky’s tongue against his skin, sullied though it was, was an unbelievable turn on. It mixed with the overwhelming pain he was in; confusing his senses.

Faint voices drifted in from the hall.

“What is it doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not eating him. It’s just...licking him.”

“Ughhh. After what he was covered in? Fucking nasty!”

This close, Steve could see that Bucky’s skin had a bluish tint to it and his nails had grown into little claws.

Bucky growled; it was a barely audible low rumbling that made Steve’s cock twitch. It made him want Bucky _so badly_ , even as hurt as he was and despite the changes that Bucky had gone through. The metal hand wiggled its way under Steve’s gag and ripped it out.

“Fuck,” Steve gasped out. After being bound for so long, his lips and cheeks tingled from the sudden release of tension. A stray tentacle reached over and wiped the dripping saliva off of his lips and chin. “Bucky. Bucky, it’s me. Steve,” he croaked.

Bucky nosed down Steve’s jaw and licked across his chest. The tentacles immediately adjusted him so he was lifted up; presenting his body to Bucky.

It felt so fucking good, so gentle, after all the hurt he’d gone through. His eyes stung and he rocked his hips against Bucky’s torso. “Bucky,” he whispered again. “Do you, uggghh, do you remember me?”

With a quick snap, Bucky broke the ropes tying Steve’s arms behind him. Steve moaned in agony and relief. Before he could move too far though, more of the dark blue tentacles wrapped themselves around his arms; holding them in a more natural position, granted, but still keeping his upper body still. They massaged his shoulders and upper arms, rubbing feeling back into them.

The ropes on Steve’s legs were snapped next and Steve’s eyes watered at the sudden release. Tentacles slowly splayed open his legs. To Steve’s shame, the tightness of his closed legs must have been holding the flashlight in his ass, because now that they were open the light slipped right out of him with a slow squelch and landed in the water.

Steve panted at the sudden emptiness. Thick rivulets of blood-tinged come flowed out of his ass and down his legs, coating the nearby tentacles. They lifted Steve up further, showing his abused hole and bruised cock close to Bucky’s face for inspection.

It felt like his face was on fire with the humiliation of it. Steve closed his eyes and whispered again, “Bucky, please.” He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but he needed to know what was going to happen next.

The tentacles around him started to flush red at the tips. Steve felt a single finger slip into his ass, circle his rim, and then drag outward.

Oh holy _shit._

Bucky licked his hand clean and _growled_.

In a flash the tentacles had flipped Steve around so his back was to Bucky’s chest. The limbs tightened around him and splayed his legs out further. Bucky shoved a few of his metal fingers into Steve’s mouth and leaned close to whisper in his ear.

“Mine.” It was half statement and half hesitant question; Bucky held still while he waited for Steve to answer.

Steve’s eyes rolled back into his head and his cock twitched again. He nodded frantically. Yes, he was Bucky’s. He would always be Bucky’s.

Lips brushed against Steve’s ear and he heard a deep throated purr of satisfaction and hunger.

From outside the faint voices started up again.

“Holy shit the Asset’s tentacles are changing color!”

“What?”

“I’m serious! I didn’t know they could do that!”

“…Get the others over here; we need to see this.”

“What about the cameras?”

“The Asset fucking broke them again and no one wants to risk going in to repair them.”

“For fuck's sake…”

That was about all Steve had the attention span for, because at that point the tentacles that were wrapped around his legs readjusted to snake farther up. One wrapped itself around Steve’s cock, stroking it slowly. Another wrapped around his balls, pulling them slowly downward. Pain and pleasure shot up Steve’s spine and he thrashed in Bucky’s grasp.

Another tentacle slipped right into his ass; it was already so loose and wet that the appendage didn’t even need to work its way in. It slowly slid its way upward. After hours of being stuffed full and then left gaping open, it was almost a relief to have something inside him again.

A second tentacle joined the first. They coiled around each other and moved in opposite directions; as one thrust in, the other withdrew, and then they would switch. Back and forth both of them moved.

It hurt, it really did. But every time they thrust inward, the tips of each limb dragged right along Steve’s oversensitive prostate, now worn raw from hours of being worked over by the hard plastic of the flashlight.

The tentacle working his dick over teased the slit at the end, spreading the dribbling pre-come all over the head and upper shaft of his cock. Steve tried move; he couldn’t control himself. The combination of good-bad, pain-pleasure, was too much. Tears burned in his eyes.

Bucky’s claws ripped lightly at his thigh, scoring him, _marking_ him.

“ _Mine,_ ” Bucky said again, this time with far more certainty.

A third tentacle began working its way into Steve’s ass. It teased around the rim at first; gently pressing at the sides of his aching hole before slowly pushing inward. While the first two tentacles focused solely on moving in and out, the third alternated between rubbing Steve’s prostate directly and playing with the rim.

Bucky licked along Steve’s neck. As much as Steve wanted to lean into the feeling, his head was held still by the metal arm still covering half his face. He licked around the fingers in his mouth, desperate to do something, anything. With all other movement restricted, this was the best he could do.

Apparently there were enough neural connections in the arm that Bucky felt what Steve was doing, because he groaned into the feeling. He dug his claws into Steve’s thigh again and slowly started to drag them along the flesh there.

The tentacle around Steve’s dick changed up its motion. Instead of a straight forwards and backwards movement, it curled up tightly and then loosened; corkscrewing around his cock. Steve’s eyes rolled back into his head from the pleasure of it.

It was too much. Everything felt like too much. He could feel his climax building, so far gone that he couldn’t tell what hurt and what felt good.

Just a little bit more. Bucky wanted this. Wanted _him_ , and Steve wanted to give it to him. He gave out a tiny, pained, _broken_ whine.

Bucky moaned and then bit down on Steve’s shoulder _hard_. It was enough to send Steve spiraling over the edge of orgasm. His whole body shook as he came and came and came, the tentacles working him through the whole time.

As his body constricted around the limbs in his ass, he felt them pulse as well; shooting hot wet fluid deep inside him. It filled him up and overflowed, pushing out and covering all the other fluids that he’d been soaking in all day. His vision faded out for a bit as all the other sensations in his body completely overwhelmed him. The last thing he felt before passing out was a swarm of slick limbs gently cradling him.

 

Steve came to lying just above the water in a pile of tentacles. Bucky’s head was pillowed on Steve’s chest and he was gently petting up and down Steve’s side. His whole body felt like it was filled with gauze; aching, sore, and nearly impossible to move. An overwhelming lassitude filled him.

As soon as he stirred, Bucky lifted his head to look at him. Something like shame and fear crossed his features.

“Mine? My...St…” Bucky closed his eyes and shook his head, as if trying to clear it. “I don’t…are you---?”

Steve clumsily raised a hand to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“Shhh. You’re fine. We’re both fine,” he whispered.

“St-Stevie?” Bucky asked tentatively.

Steve huffed out a brief laugh.

“Yeah, pal. It’s me.”

“What happened? What did I---? Oh my god, I’m _so sorry_ \---”

Steve interrupted him. “Hey. None of that. You were fine. I’m glad we could…I’m glad it was you. I’m glad you knew me.”

Bucky’s tentacles rippled around them, bringing them closer together. Steve continued to slowly stroke Bucky’s hair. The need to just pass out was strong. In the background he could hear the Hydra techs arguing.

“…in there and _get him!_ ”

“Fuck you! _You_ go get him! I’m not getting eaten by the Asset just because you want to do some more tests!”

“Why don’t you just knock it out?”

“Every time we’ve tried he remembers how we did it and manages to stop it. We’re down to sending in a whole tac squad in with boar spears. Here’s a hint, it didn’t end well for the last tac squad.”

“Well what the fuck do…”

Steve tuned them out. They were safe enough for the moment and in another day or so he’d be back to his post-serum state. He and Bucky would be getting out of there, no question. They’d get out. It was only a matter of time at this point.

Meanwhile, he was safely wrapped in Bucky’s arms…even if there were a lot more of them than there used to be. Steve curled a little closer to Bucky’s chest.

He felt like he could sleep for a year.

 


End file.
